


when Is it Over ?

by midnightmask2001



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Niall, Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Cute little babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Major Illness, Miscarriage, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Multiple Endings, Neglect, Omega Louis, Rape, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, Takes place in the past .. so it's not Morden, an ok ending, bipolar jay, harry is an oblivious idiot, he still has kids ... it's ok, im writing this on phone ... so hang with me, liams a butler, zayn a perfectionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmask2001/pseuds/midnightmask2001
Summary: He quickly grew tired of it.It first started out as something fun. Something that kept him on edge , something that always kept him guessing. But now it feels like a joke. A joke that quickly lost its humor ,a joke that taunted him each and everyday. Through the joke still kept him guessing . From what hes going to do when he arrives home, bring him flowers,compliment him,or any other sweet gesture. But the guessing change, to' how is he going to look at me... with full of love ,or one full of distaste and hatred....one you'd give to one whose done you wrong.'Louis tired of guessing , he just things to go back to normal.





	1. announcement

It was dark , it was cold.

Why would anyone want to be there?

The town isn't known for cheery sunny weather.A gust of wind always flew by,groups of clouds always blocking the sun.lifeless dried out plants and flowers.People lifelessly walking by , carry a dull expression on their faces.

This was the town they lived in.

Today was supposed to be uplifting.The usually quiet streets were now filled with chatter. Chatter about their lord's sudden engagement.Though it wasn't quite a shock ,their lord was known for being private.Always one , for a simple hand greeting,or a wave of a hand.

A conversation held with him was always one of same : A simply greeting,a talk about the weather (which was always the same really , a dull shade of grey overcoming the sky) a how's your day, and a formal goodbye.

So when a annocement was made about ,a wedding being held in couple days. The people were quite curious.

Who was their lord marrying ?

Could it be a man ? A women ?

Questions were left unanswered. Not knowing who there lord was wedding , there were in suspense! Who could it possibly be ?

Their lord never stated his sexuality.

Which only add more mystery to whom the person may be .

A man ? A women ? Both ?

But, what's the point of guessing if they'd receive their answer in only a couple more nights .


	2. The wedding

His heart was pounding.

His hands just wouldn't stop sweating.

His body was shaking with fear.

Is this going to be worth it?

When Louis's mother came into his chamber one late night.Shaking him with her delicate, rough hands . And simply stood there , with the ends of her lips tugging forward - a simile- Louis's mother was holding a simile . 

Louis woke up in a state of daze. Head turning left and right,trying to see through his blurry eyes . And the lights being off certainly wasn't helping his case. Louis , still rubbing the sleep out his eyes , jay decided to make her presence known .

With a fake cough passing out her lips , Louis quickly turn his attention towards her.

Jay , nodded . Approving her son's quick attention towards her.

While Louis laid in a daze . Trying to find a reason of why his mother is in his chamber. Never has his mother entered. Usually calling her hand maid to bring him towards her. She'd nodded her head in approval, telling him why he was called , then they'd eat lunch in an echoing room. In nothing but silence , except the sounds of their spoons and forks hitting their bowls and plates. 

Jay would finish first . Louis secound .  
Jay would look at her hand maid ,raising her bony hand , waiting for it to be filled with a napkin. After wiping her face carefully trying to not ruin her makeup. She'd send Louis off with the wave of her hand. She'd rise waiting for him, and he'd come and place a delicate kiss on her cheeks . With a ' goodbye mother ' or an 'enjoy the rest of ur day - an extra kiss being added on the other side of her cheek . He was off on his way , during his walk back towards his chamber. He'd glance a look towards his mother, she'd look straight back at him and walked off.  
Louis would see her hand maid running after her , and if she'd in an hearing range thanked her for the meal. she'd give a short curtsy for thanks ,and continued her journey.

Mary wasn't one for words , pariahs that was the reason mother chose her.

Jay made sure all Louis's attention was towards her and nothing else be for she spoke.

" Has Mary provide you with the good news ?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. While Louis's body felt hot , yes Mary has given him the news. And he nothing but cry in his chambers the whole day . Louis nodded " Yes she has , told me in the beginning of the week - a Monday i believe ."

Jay grin widened even more . " And in only two more days until the wedding ."

Louis's body shook ,the wedding was soon . Sooner than he expected, being Mary only told him about him being wed , but never the date.

Jay continued talking " In the morning when jade comes to wake you, the dressmakers and I will take your measurements. Then you and I shall select the colors and meals. The servents will take care of the rest . Understood?"

Louis took a long breath in , trying to keep his tears at bay . " Yes mother." 

She nodded and stood walking towards the door. Looking at Louis from the corner of her eyes she left .

Never hearing the deep breath Louis took , while he cried his eyes out


End file.
